playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Naruto and Sasuke 2
Naruto Uzumaki '''and Sasuke Uchiha'' are the main characters of the ''Naruto: Shippuden series, and would be playable in ''PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2. ''Sakurai Haruno''' also appears in their moveset. Biography TEAM SEVEN REUNITED Naruto Uzumaki, the current Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and Sasuke Uchiha, believed to be the only living member of the Uchiha Clan, these two shinobi have clashed countless times throughout the years. Eternal rivals since their childhood, the two finally settle their differences during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, as the two unite against the powerful Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Mother of Chakra. Together with Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, can their power be enough to prevent the end of the world? THE LEGACY OF NARUTO AND SASUKE *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Full Burst'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Legacy'' *''Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker'' Gameplay Their movesets undergo a few new changes to accomodate their newest moveset in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. As such, their movesets are taken from three variations each. Naruto is playable in his Six Paths Sage Mode form, and his moveset is taken from his Six Paths, Kurama Chakra Mode, and The Last: Naruto the Movie variations. Sasuke is playable in his Six Paths form, and his moveset is taken from his Rinnegan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Storm Revolution version), and The Last: Naruto the Movie variations. Move List (Naruto) center (Square Moves) *'Shadow Clone Combo' - Naruto performs a melee combo while accompanied by two Shadow Clones. *'Tailed Beast Rush' - or + Naruto performs a quick-paced melee combo and finishes by punching the opponent with an enlarged chakra arm. *'Rising Uzumaki Slam' - + Naruto creates two Shadow Clones and spins them upward, bringing them to the ground to knock an opponent upward. *'Shadow Clone Drop' - + Naruto punches the opponent as two Shadow Clones appear from the air, performing a brief melee combo before disappearing. *'Double Chakra Arms' - (Air) Naruto creates two large chakra arms and slams them into the stage. *'Aerial Tailed Beast Rush' - or + (Air) Naruto performs an air dash and attacks with his chakra arm. * Aerial Uzumaki Slam - + (Air) Naruto summons three Shadow Clones and performs the Uzumaki Slam. *'Aerial Clone Drop' - + (Air) Naruto drop kicks the opponent as a Shadow Clone performs an aerial Rasengan. center (Triangle Moves) *'Rasengan' - (Chargeable) A concretrated chakra technique that causes Naruto to charge forward and knocks back opponents when it makes contact.Turns into a Planetary Rasengan when charged, which will cause Naruto to extend his Chakra arm, allowing him to reach opponents from a greater distance. *'Wind Style: RasenShuriken' - or + A shuriken shaped version of the Rasengan that can be thrown. When charged, it turns into a Double RasenShuriken, allowing Naruto to throw two projectiles. *'Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb' - + - Naruto quickly dashes into his opponent and uppercuts them into the air with a Rasengan-sized Tailed Beast Bomb. Once his attack connects, he'll land on the ground as his attack explodes, damaging any opponent caught near the explosion. *'Kurama Slam' - + - Naruto creates a small scale chakra clone of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, which will perform a slamming claw attack on opponents. *'Rasengan Riot' - (Air, Chargeable) Naruto creates four chakra arms that each hold a Rasengan, and thrusts them downward. *'Double Shadow Clone Drop' - or + (Air) - Summons two Clones that attack with with a Giant Rasengan *'Kurama: Tailed Beast Bomb' - + (Air) Naruto summons another chakra clone of Kurama that performs a clawed uppercut. If the attack connects, he will knock the opponent to the ground and perform a small Tailed Beast Bomb. The ensuing explosion will also damage any nearby opponents caught in its path. *'Tailed Beast Rasengan Barrage' - + (Air) Naruto and two Shadow Clones crash into the ground with different elemental Rasengan attacks. The elements Naruto and his clones use will vary each time the move is performed. center (Circle Moves) *'Switch to Sasuke' - - Naruto swaps places with Sasuke *'Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb '- or + - Naruto performs a miniature version of his Tailed Beast Bomb, which acts similarly to the Rasengan. *'Rasengan Vaccuum' - + - Naruto creates a large Rasengan that will draw opponents toward himself, briefly trapping them if the attack connects. *'Shadow Clone Drop' - + - Naruto summons two clones that drop onto the stage, attacking with two large Rasengan. *'Tailed Beast Spin' - (Air) Naruto performs a spinning Chakra Arm attack. If the move is charged, the range of his arms will increase. *'Demon Wind Shuriken' - or + (Air) - Naruto throws two large shuriken *'Shadow Clone Launch' - + (Air) - Naruto summons a Clone that throws him upward. The clone will also attack enemies as it falls before disappearing. *'Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu' - + (Air) - Naruto tosses two small RasenShuriken at his opponent. Once the attack connects, he'll teleport above them and summon a large toad that smashes into the stage, crushing them. Opponents caught near the attack will also be damaged. center (Cross Moves) *'Shadow Clone Jump' - (After first jump) - Uses a Shadow Clone to jump higher (Can be used twice) *'Wall Run' - or + (Hold)- Naruto is able to run up a wall and stand there. **'Shuriken Throw' - Any Attack (While on a wall) (Throws) *'Tailed Beast Flash Bullet' - or Naruto performs a quick dash around the opponent before performing a sliding kick, knocking the opponent behind himself *'Giant Rasengan'- Naruto tosses the opponent into the air and creates four chakra arms that thrust a large Rasengan into the opponent. *'Chakra Arm Slam' - Naruto creates a chakra arm and slams the opponent into the ground. Move List (Sasuke) center (Square Moves) *'Kusanagi Sword Combo' - Sasuke will perform a traditional sword combo. *'Lightning Sword Combo' - or + Sasuke will run Chidori through his sword and perform a slashing combo, ending with a forward Chidori. *'Chidori Sharp Spear: Raika' - + Sasuke will slash the opponent twice, knock them into the air, and creates a blade with Chidori that electrocutes the opponent in the air. *'Susano'o Blade Smash' - + Sasuke creates a Susano'o arm with a sword made from Amaterasu and slams it onto the stage. *'Sword Combo: Fire Ball Jutsu' - (Air) Sasuke performs a triple slash combo and then releases a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Lightning Sword Combo' - or + (Air) *'Chidori Blade' - + (Air) Sasuke creates a blade with Chidori and strikes upward. *'Kusanagi Slam: Chidori Nagashi' - + (Air) Sasuke charges Chidori through his sword and slams it into the ground, releasing a stream of lightning from his body. center (Triangle Moves) *'Chidori' - (Chargeable) Sasuke will charge lightning in his hand and strike the opponent. *'Kusanagi Sword: Inferno Style'- or + Sasuke performs a quick sword combo and performs the final blow with a sword created from Amaterasu. *'Inferno Style: Rising Flame -' + Sasuke releases an Amaterasu that extends upward, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Inferno Style: Flame Control' - + Sasuke releases a wave of Amaterasu that will travel across the screen. *'Aerial Chidori' - (Air) *'Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu' - or + (Air, Aimable) Sasuke releases a series of small fire balls at the opponents. *'Aerial Combo' - + (Air) Sasuke attacks with a Chidori-charged sword, and knocks the opponent upward with a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Flame Control' - + (Air) Sasuke releases Inferno Style: Flame Control in the air. center (Circle Moves) *'Switch to Naruto '- Sasuke swaps places with Naruto *'Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama '- or + Sasuke can now perform the Yasaka Magatama freely. Charging this move will allow additional attacks. *'Susano'o Launch' - + Sasuke will knock opponents into the air with the arm of his Susano'o. *'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu' - + (Chargeable) Sasuke will release a flame in the shape of a dragon. Charging the move will make him create two of them. *'Amaterasu' - (Air) Sasuke will cast Amaterasu on an opponent. It will stay in place if it doesn't hit anyone. *'Air Chidori Senbon' - or + (Air) (Aimable) *'Aerial Susano'o Launch' - + (Air) *'Fire Style: Fire Flower' - + (Air) Sasuke releases three large Fire Ball Techniques onto the stage. (Throws) *'Susano'o Arm' - or Sasuke punches the opponent with the arm of his Susano'o *'Susano'o: Crush' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm, squeezes them, and tosses them aside. *'Susano'o: Slash' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm and slashes them with his sword. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Note: Although their Level 1 and Level 3 Supers are shared by both characters, Naruto and Sasuke have different Level 2 Supers. All of their Super Moves, aside from their Level 1, are cinematic. *'Scorch Style: Blazing RasenShuriken' - (Level 1): Naruto and Sasuke combine the RasenShuriken and Amaterasu and charge forward. Once the attack connects, the victim will be thrust forward, KO-ing any opponents in their path. *'Six Paths: Twin Asura Tailed Beast RasenShuriken' - (Level 2, as Naruto): Naruto summons a Shadow Clone that rushes a nearby opponent. Once the Clone makes contact, a cutscene plays where Naruto transforms into his Kurama Mode and summons two more Shadow Clones, in Kurama Mode as well. The Clones charge two large RasenShuriken in both of Kurama's hands, then unite into a three-headed, six-armed Kurama *'Susano'o: Planetary Lightning Devastation' - (Level 2, as Sasuke): Sasuke strikes with his sword and activates his Rinnegan as he pulls nearby opponents into a large moon-shaped sphere. He then transforms into his Six Paths Susano'o Form and fires a large arrow made of lightning, creating a massive electrical storm that KO's any opponent caught within it. *'Team Seven's Power' - (Level 3): A cutscene plays where Naruto transforms into Six Paths Kurama Mode, and Sasuke activates his Susano'o as Sakura transforms into her Creation Rebirth form. Sakura knocks the opponent(s) into the air and follows them as Susano'o and Kurama proceed to punch them at the same time. Their fists begin to collide as Sakura performs a Cherry Blossom Crash on the airborne opponent. As all three attacks collide, a massive flash erupts from the impact, and all opponents caught between the three are KO'd instantly. Quotes (Naruto) *When Selected: **"Let's go!." **"I won't lose to anyone! **"With this power, I'll bring peace." *Using Scorch Style: Blazing RasenShuriken **"Let's go, Sasuke!" *Using Six Paths: Twin Asura Tailed Beast RasenShuriken: **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **"Let's go, Kurama! RasenShuriken!" *Using Team Seven's Power: **"We've got this!" **"Right, Sasuke!" *Successful KO: **"That's my ninja way." **"I won't lose to anyone!" **"Sorry, no time for autographs." **"I fight for what I believe in!" **"I don't know how to lose!" **"This is my Shinobi Alliance Jutsu!" **"I have the ultimate partner on my side!" **"With this power, I'll bring peace to the world!" **"Darkness, hatred...I'll crush all that stuff!" (Villain KO's) **"Stop kidding around, Sasuke. I'll be the next Hokage." (Sasuke KO) *Respawn: **"C'mon, make my day." **"I won't die until I become Hokage!" **"You can't beat me like that!" **"Ow! Try not to overdo it next time!" **"No more holding back!" **"The world will not end!" **"My will burns brighter!" **"People are counting on me for a lot of stuff...so I won't mess up!" Quotes (Sasuke) *When Selected: **"Step aside, Naruto." **"The power of the Rinnegan..." **"Let's go." *Using Scorch Style: Blazing RasenShuriken **"I'll help out this time, Naruto." *Using Susano'o: Planetary Lightning Devastation: **"Here comes my strongest Lightning Nature attack!" *Using Team Seven's Power: **"Sakura, stand back..." **"Let's go, Naruto!" *Successful KO: **"Don't underestimate the Uchiha!" **"Another one down, Brother." **"This is a battle fought with the eyes." **"No one can match the Uchiha!" **"You weren't even worth the effort." **"These eyes see darkness clearly." **"This is the beginning of my Revolution!" **"I will do away with the evil in this world." **"I'm the only one who can take all this hatred." **"I'm the one who will be Hokage." (Naruto KO) *Respawn: **"Do not underestimate the Uchiha!" **"I see you, dead at my feet!" **"No!" **"You don't deserve to fight me!" **"I will crush you!" **"I'll protect Itachi's will!" Quotes (Sakura) *Using Team Seven's Power: **"I'm strong too!" **"Cha!"/"Shannaro!" Animations Results Screen Victory: Naruto stands, smiling as he points to his headband. Sasuke stands with his sword over his shoulder. Loss: Naruto kneels in defeat, holding his stomach in his normal form. Sasuke holds his hand over his left eye, apparently in pain. Idle Animation Naruto stands tall with his arms to the side, swaying side-to-side occasionally. He will sometimes thrust his hands together or cross his arms. Sasuke stands up straight, while resting his arm on his sword. He will occasionally crack his neck or stretch. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Naruto Shippuden OST: Kokuten *Naruto Shippuden OST: Heaven-Shaking Event Level 3 Super Theme *Road to Ninja OST: My Name Costumes As with Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura also receives a costume change. Additionally, certain color swaps will give them entirely new costumes. Information on these are covered in the "Costume Stats" area. Team 7 Reunited Naruto in Six Paths Sage Mode, Sasuke, and Sakura as they appear in their war outfits from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. The Last: Naruto the Movie Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura wear their outfits from The Last: Naruto the Movie. Epilogue Naruto as the Seventh Hokage, Sasuke and Sakura as they appear in Chapter 700 of the Naruto manga. Costume Stats As mentioned before, some alternate colors will transform the costumes of Naruto and Sasuke. In LeeHatake's version of PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2, every playable character has unlockable stats, which are similar to the trophies from Super Smash Bros. These cover information about the characters, their Supers, and their costumes. Naruto's Costumes: Category:Blog posts